


After the Fünf Gesänge

by aika_max



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: Holt's embarrassment over his musical faux pas after he meets Kevin's parents and the first time they hold hands.





	After the Fünf Gesänge

"Raymond," Kevin said in the foyer of his parents' house.

"I said I did not want to talk about it," Holt replied, his normally placid demeanor cold to the point of freezing.

"I know you're embarrassed," Kevin said.

"Would you not be if that were you?" If Kevin looked close enough, he might have been able to see the blush that flushed Holt's cheeks. "That is a basic mistake. I might have to surrender my season tickets after a disgrace like that."

Nodding in a placating manner, Kevin tried to assure his boyfriend all wasn't the doom and gloom he was predicting. "Perhaps you were distracted."

"Ah, yes. The homophobia in there was rather loud," Holt replied. He leveled a gaze on Kevin that was a fraction softer than it had been when discussing his thoroughly embarrassing musical error.

"Just because it's loud, doesn't mean it's right," Kevin said and placed his hand on Raymond' stared at their clasped hands, the first time they'd held hands in their relationship. It was unusual but fitting.

"What shall we do now?" Holt asked.

"We'll go back to your place, and you'll play the real piece on one of your vinyl records," Kevin said while still holding Holt's hand.

"Good idea," Raymond said as they walked out the door together.

When they got to the curb, Holt lifted his free hand to hail a cab, and on the drive back in the dark, the two men once again held hands without further comment.


End file.
